Becoming Kartikeya's Wife (Short Version)
by NessieMonster89
Summary: If you had the chance to ask for your soulmate, would you take it? Follow Luvana as she meets her soulmate, and their journey together. HINDU MYTHOLOGY! Kartikeya/OC! Shiva/Parvati! COMPLETE!


**Title:** Becoming kartikeya's Wife

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Shiva, Parvati, Vishnu, Lakshmi, Brahma, Saraswati, Kartikeya, Ganesh, Luvana, Krishna, Durga Devi, Indra, Surya, Agni, Ganga, Kali, Gayatri, Santoshi Mata, Abrami, Radha, Shesha, Mitra, Varuna, Yama, Vayu, Chandra, Balito, Adhira, Abdul, Aditya, Kamadeva, Rati

**Main Couple:** Kartikeya/Luvana

**Other Couples:** Shiva/Parvati, Vishnu/Lakshmi, Brahma/Saraswati, Krishna/Radha, Abdul/Adhira, Kamadeva/Rati

**Summary:** If you had the chance to ask for your soulmate, would you take it? Follow Luvana as she meets her soulmate, and their journey together.

**PROLOGUE**

Luvana prayed to Lord Brahma with all her heart. Lord Brahma appeared before her and said, "Open your eyes, my child."

Luvana opened her eyes and bowed her head to Lord Brahma. Brahma smiled and asked, "What can I do for you, Luvana?"

Luvana smiled and said, "I need your help, Lord Brahma. I need a special cloth to tie around my eyes. This cloth should only be able to be removed by my destined husband."

Lord Brahma nodded. "So be it."

Lord Brahma conjured a cloth. "once you tie this around your eyes, no one but your destined husband will be able to remove it. It will not be able to be untied or pulled off. I will give you a clue about your destined husband. He will be one of the gods."

Luvana took the cloth from Lord Brahma and said, "Thank you."

"Luvana, you will be able to tell people about your boon, but you will be unable to tell anyone that your destined husband is a god."

Luvana nodded and tied the cloth around her eyes.

**CHAPTER 1**

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Luvana's parents have spent the last five years preparing for today. They still remember the day their daughter came back from her penance.

_**~FLASHBACK BEGINS~**_

_Luvana quickly walked through her kingdom with the cloth still tied around her eyes. One of the villagers recognized her. "Princess Luvana, allow me to help you back to the palace."_

_Luvana nodded and took the arm that the vilager offered. He carefully took the princess to the palace. Once the queen and king saw their daughter, they ran to her. The queen asked, "My daughter, why are you like this?"_

_Luvana smiled and said, "This is part of my boon from Lord Brahma. I asked him to give me this cloth that can only be taken off by my destined husband."_

_The king and queen gasped. The king asked, "How will we find him?"_

_Luvana said, "We can have a swaymar. We could invite all the gods along with the royal families of the humans and demons."_

_The king thought about it and nodded in agreement. "It will take some time to build something large enough."_

_**~FLASHBACK ENDS~**_

The large building that was built for Luvana's swaymar was finally finished. The king sent out all the invitations two days ago. The swaymar was to be in three days.

**SKIP AHEAD 3 DAYS**

Luvana woke up early and began to get ready. Her mother and some of the ladies helped her to get ready. Once she was all prepared five hours had past. A guard came into her room and said, "The king is asking for the princesses' prescence. "

The queen and the other ladies nodded. They started to make their way to the swaymar building. Once they arrive, the queen notices so many people. The queen leans close to Luvana and whispers, "Your husband must be here. There are so many people here."

Everyone noticed that the princess had a veil on. The queen led Luvana to a seat in the middle of the room and removed the veil. When everyone saw the cloth tied around her eyes, they gasped. The king said, "My daughter is not blind. Lord Brahma has given her a boon that only her destined husband will be able to remove this cloth."

"Who will go first," asked a demon.

The king said, "All who are looking for a wife have put their names in a bowl. My daughter will reach into the bowl and pull out a name one at a time. The queen will then read the name out loud."

A servant came forwardand put a large bowl in Luvana's lap. She smiled and thanked the servant. She picked the first paper and handed it to the queen. The queen read, "King Balito."

King Balito came forwards and tried to remove the cloth. He couldn't remove it. This continued through thirty more people. As Luvana reached for another paper, she silently prayed to Lord Brahma. _Lord Brahma, please let the next person I pick be my future husband_.

She picked a paper and handed it to the queen. She kept silently praying. The queen read, "Prince Kartikeya, God of War and Commander of the God Army."

Luvana's heart sped up when she heard the name. Kartikeya was surprised. He looked at his parents. "How is this possible? I didn't put my name in the bowl."

Shiva smirked. "Your mother put your name in the bowl. She did the same for Ganesh. Now, go and try to remove the cloth."

Kartikeya bowed to his father and walked towards the princess. He slowly reached up to untie the cloth. Before he could touch the cloth, the princess grabbed his hands and said, "Think hard, Lord Kartikeya. If you are the one to remove this cloth, there is no going back. I am prepared to wear this cloth forever. You need to be ready to have a wife should you remove this cloth."

Everyone gasped at Luvana's words. Luvana stood up and released Kartikeya's hands. She turned and spoke, "Why are you all surprised? I knew there was a possibility that I would never be rid of this cloth."

One of the demons jumped up from his seat and said, "This is a waste of time. King Abdul, just chose someone for your daughter."

Luvana smirked. "You want to force my father to choose. I will make a pledge then. Anyone who is not my destined husband will find me barren. The only children that will come from me will be my destined husband's."

Everyone gasped in surprise. Luvana continued, "There is no reason to be shocked. Just as Mother Parvati was destined for Lord Shiva, I too am destined for someone."

She turned back towards Kartikeya. "Lord Kartikeya, I make this promise to you. I will never hinder your duty to your parents or the world. Your father, Lord Shiva, has trained me to be a great warrior. I have trained with Lord Chandra and Lord Agni as well."

Everyone looked at Chandra and Agni. They both looked nervous. Chandra said, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Princess Luvana."

"Oh really. So it was only my imagination when you and Lord Agni would come to me in children forms and play with me. You would also teach me other forms of fighting that Lord Shiva thought was too advanced for children. Remember, Lord Chandra, I have always been able to sense your aura. It is even more so now."

One of the human princes asked, "How do we know you are telling the truth?"

Luvana turned toward the voice. "The truth about what. Are you talking about my warrior training or my ability to sense auras?"

A demon said, "Both."

Luvana smirked and turned to where she felt her mothers aura. "Mother, will you please walk me to someone? I will tell everyone who the person is. Don't put me in front of brother, father, Lord Chandra, Lord Agni or Lord Kartikeya."

The queen smiled and walked Luvana over to a person. Luvana felt the other persons aura and it began to take shape. She smiled and bowed to the person. "Hello, Lord Ganesh. It is an honor to meet you."

Ganesh smiled and said, "May you always prosper, Luvana."

Luvana pulled out a small package and said, "I had this made for Goddess Vinayaki. I would like to request her presence so that I may present it to her."

Ganesh nodded and started to pray. He turned into Goddess Vinayaki. Luvana bowed to Goddess Vinayaki and and opened the package. Inside were three bangles, an anklet and a flower necklace. "Goddess Vinayaki, will you allow me to put these on you?"

Vinayaki smiled at Luvana. "You may, Luvana."

Luvana took her time to put these ornaments on Vinayaki. One of the demons got impatient. "What is so special about a few ornaments?"

Luvana smiled and talked as she continued to place the ornaments. "These are not ordinary ornaments. Lord Vishwakarma made the bangles out of the aura of Mother Parvati and Lord Ganesh. The anklet was made with some of my aura and moon dust from Lord Chandra's palace. As for the flower necklace, I got the flowers from Lord Kamadeva and made it myself. I have gotten a boon from Lord Vishwakarma. I will be able to craft anything I want out of anything. I have also gotten a boon from Lord Kamadeva. I will be able to produce flowers whenever I want."

Kartikeya was puzzled about something and asked, "Why have them made though?"

"No matter who my future husband is to be, Goddess Vinayaki will be a sister to me. This is to show my sisterly love. Besides, a goddess as gorgeous as Vinayaki deserves ornaments as radiant as her form."

Shiva and Parvati looked at each other and smiled. One of the humans said, "You speak nonsense. She would only be a sister to you if you married Lord Kartikeya."

Luvana smirked. "No, you are wrong. Is Lord Shiva not the father of the universe? Is Mother Parvati not the mother of the universe? Therefore, I am their child as well. This is what connects us. This is what makes us sisters. isn't it so, Goddess Vinayaki?"

Vinayaki smiled and said, "Indeed, dear sister. I am pleased with your sisterly love. May you be blessed your whole life."

"ENOUGH! THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME! CONTINUE WITH THE SWAYMAR," yelled a demon.

Luvana stopped just before she put the flower necklace on Vinayaki. She set the flower ncklace down and stood up. She produced a bow with an arrow and shot it at the demon. It hit the back of his seat an inch from his face. His eyes widened, and Luvana said, "This is a warning, demon. Next time it will be between your eyes. You will be patient and allow me to finish my duty as a sister."

The bow disappeared but the arrow remained as a warning to all. Luvana turned back towards Vinayaki and grabbed the flower necklace. She placed the necklace around Vinayaki's neck. She produced a single flower and put it into Vinayaki's hair. "If you or Lord Ganesh are in any trouble, focus on this flower and I will come to aid you. This is the promise of a sister and friend."

Everyone was in shock. Kartikeya asked, "How is this possible?"

"You will find that I have a boon from almost all the gods, Lord Kartikeya. Isn't that right, Lord Indra?"

Indra became nervous and said, "Yes."

Luvana turned to Chandra and Agni. "Whish one of you will fight me today, old friends?"

Chandra and Agni looked at each other. Agni said, "I do believe it it your turn to spar with her, Lord Chandra."

Chandra nodded and came into the middle of the room. Luvana prayed and suddenly her outfit was changed to warrior armor. "Lord Kartikeya, please go stand next to your parents. Our spars can get out of hand. Mother, please go stand next to father."

Kartikeya went to stand next to his parents, and the queen went to stand next to King Abdul. Chandra changed his outfit into warrior armor too. "You forgot to tell them that you are the reson that are sparring sessions get out of hand. Who is it that beat who last time?"

Luvana smirked. "I have to be good to keep up with you and Lord Agni. The true test will be if I ever join you in battle, old friend."

The fought for about ten minutes, and Luvana came out the winner. "I believe that makes it thirty to twenty. At least Lord Agni and I are tied with both of us winning twenty-five times."

She offered her hand to Chandra to help him up. He smiled and said, "It's good to see that you haven't forgotten anything."

Chandra returned to his seat, and Luvana returned to her seat. The queen came and stood beside Luvana again. Luvana asked, "Are you ready to try, Lord Kartikeya?"

Kartikeya smiled and said, "I am ready now, princess."

**CHAPTER 2**

He came forward once again and reached up to untie the cloth. When th cloth untied, everyone was in shock. Kartikeya slowly removed the cloth from Luvana's eyes, and Luvana slowly opened her eyes. Kartikeya was shocked to see such light blue eyes starring at him."Such beautiful eyes."

Luvana blushed. "Thank you, Lord Kartikeya."

King Abdul said, "Bring forth the flower wreaths."

The queen said, "There are no flower wreaths. Luvana said not to prepare any."

Everyone gasped in surprise except the gods. Luvana rolled her eyes and said, "Idiots! Apparently only the gods were listening when I was explaining how I made Goddess Vinayaki's ornaments."

She closed her eyes and produced two flower wreaths. She handed one to Lord Kartikeya. "Why waste the time to make one when you can produce one from thin air?"

Kartikeya smiled and took the flower wreath. Luvana placed a flower wreath around Kartikeya's neck, and Kartikeya did the same with her. All the demons jumped up from their seats. One of the demons yelled, "We won't allow this."

Luvana turned towards the demons and produced her bow again. She aimed at the demons and said, "I remember telling you all the next arrow I let fly will be between your eyes."

The demons growled and left. Luvana put her bow away, and Vinayaki walked over to her. "I'm happy you get to be my sister now, Luvana."

Luvana smiled at her. "I already was. Remember?"

Vinayaki nodded. "Well, I guess I should become Ganesh again."

She closed her eyes and prayed silently. She became Ganesh again, but he still had the flower in his hair. He reached up and softly touched the flower. "Thank you, Luvana."

"It's nothing, Lord Ganesh."

Ganesh shook his head and said, "You are to marry Kartikeya. That means you may call me Ganesh."

Luvana nodded and turned back to Kartikeya. She bowed and said, "It's nice to meet you, Lord Kartikeya."

Kartikeya smiled and said, "It's Kartikeya."

Luvana smiled at Kartikeya. Shiva and Parvati came over to the two of them. Luvana smiled and bowed to them. "Hello, Lord Shiva and Mother Parvati."

Shiva and Parvati smiled. Parvati said, "It's wonderful to see you, Luvana. I'm glad to welcome you into the family."

Luvana touched Parvati's feet and then Shiva's feet. "I have always thought I was already included, Mother. After all, you are the mother of the universe."

Parvati smiled and nodded. "An excellant point, my child. Now, you are to marry Kartikeya though. I can finally welcome a daughter into the family and into Kailash!"

Luvana smiled at Parvati. "I'm honored that I was destined for Prince Kartikeya. It makes me happy to join your family this way."

Parvati took hold of one of Luvana's hands and took one of Kartikeya's. She placed Luvana's hand into Kartikeya's. "From now on, you two will go through everything together."

Luvana blushed and nodded. She took her hand back and made three packages appear. She handed one to Kartikeya and one to Shiva. "These are for you, Lord Shiva and Kartikeya."

She motioned for Parvati to sit down. Parvati sat down, and Luvana opened the package. Inside, there were ornaments that looked to be the same as Goddess Vinayaki's. She asked, "May I place these on you, mother?"

Parvati smiled and nodded. Luvana sat beside Parvati and gently placed the ornaments on her. As she placed the ornaments on Parvati, she spoke. "I had Lord Vishwakarma use some aura from Lord Ganesh and Kartikeya for your bangles mother. Your anklet is made of my, Kartikeya's and Lord Ganesh's auras with moon dust from Lord Chandra's palace. Instead of a flower necklace, I made you a rudraksha necklace. I picked the rudrakshas myself and worked tirelessly to make the necklace for you."

She produced a single flower out of nowhere. Parvati had never seen a flower like the one Luvana held. It looked like a five petal orchid but each petal was a different color. One petal was red, one was yellow, one was blue, one was green, and the last petal was white. Parvati asked, "Where did you get such a unique flower?"

"I made it. Another boon I got from Lord Kamadeva is that I have the ability to create any flower I want. I named this one Mother's Love."

Luvana placed it into Parvati's hair. "This will allow you to call for my aide just like Goddess Vinayaki's does. I will not have my new family in danger."

Luvana looked up. She noticed that Kartikeya and Shiva hadn't opened their packages yet. "Open your presents please."

Kartikeya opened his first and gasped in surprise. Inside was a simple gold necklace and a hawk feather. Luvana smiled when she saw his reaction. She got up and walked over to him. She took the hawk feather and placed it into Kartikeya's hair on the right side.

As she grabbed the gold necklace, she began to speak. "The feather is infused with my aura so that you may call on me. It came from my own hawk. The gold necklace I made myself. Lord Vishwakarma let me use his forge. I imixed the gems from Lord Surya's palace and Lord chandra's palace together to get the gold necklace, and I infused my aura with it."

Luvana placed the necklace around Kartikeya's neck. She turned to Shiva and saw him open his package. Inside were his favorite flowers, his favorite leaves and some rudraksha arm bands. He looked at Luvana and smiled. "Thank you, daughter."

Luvana smiled. "It is nothing, Lord Shiva. It is a daughter's duty to show respect to her father."

Shiva nodded. "All the same, I thank you. Which of my gifts allows me to summon you?"

"It would be your arm bands. I picked the seeds myself and spent a while making them."

Luvana turned to Ganesh. "Lord Ganesh, I'm sorry to say that I'm not quite finished with your gifts. I was still working on the last one last night and have not finished it. I should be done with it today or tomorrow."

Ganesh smiled at Luvana. "It's alright. You gave something to my female form. Take all the time you need with my gifts. I have to ask though. How did you know we would be your destined family?"

Luvana smirked. "I didn't. I only knew that my destined husband would be among the gods. These were not for my future husband's family. It was for a family I accepted as mine. These were to show my love and devotion to your family. I just got lucky that it was my future husband's family too."

**NOTE TO READERS**

Not sure if I want to add more chapters to my short story. I think I'll see how these first three chapters go. I do plan to make a longer version once my other continuing stories are done. I just wanted to do a simple short story to keep you tide over until then. I also might do more short stories! Love all of my readers! Remember, there is no end to imagination!


End file.
